


We Gotta Get Better at Slowing Down

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Injury, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kise Being Kise, Living Together, M/M, One-sided Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: Kise and Oikawa have always understood that when it comes to practice, they're a little too similar.When Kise injures himself by pushing too far when practising with Aomine, Oikawa naturally becomes protective.But Kise doesn't completely listen... And for the first time things aren't completely perfect in the couple's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

They’d both returned home late, though almost within five minutes of each other.  
Oikawa was first back, and as such started preparing something light for them both to eat.  
Kise wasn’t far behind. Coming into the kitchen and finding Oikawa there.  
He looped his arms around Oikawa’s waist as he kissed his cheek.  
“Sorry I’m late.” Kise said.  
“S’okay. I didn’t get in until just now anyway.” Oikawa told him, brightly.  
“Practice?”  
Oikawa nodded. Then he looked around at Kise. “You too?” 

“Mm…” Kise nodded.  
“Careful you don’t overdo it.” 

To this, Kise laughed, lightly. “Says you!”  
Oikawa frowned very slightly, turning around and taking Kise’s face in his hands.  
“I’m not the one trying to copy moves that put a strain on my body.” He said, seriously.  
Kise smiled. “Not trying, Oikawacchi. I can do it!”  
Oikawa tried to stop his smile, he was trying he best to be serious. But Kise made that so hard sometimes. “Just because you have an ability doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be careful.”  
Kise leant in and kissed him, lightly. “I promise, I am careful.”  
“Mmhmm…” Oikawa responded, not entirely convinced.  
Both with the habit of getting too focused on what they were doing, trying to achieve.  
Hadn’t that been what led to Oikawa’s own injury after all?  
And with Kise… He’d seen what Kise could do when he was in, what Kise and his friends called ‘the zone’.  
Oikawa had always been impressed with Kise’s ability to mimic any move he saw. In fact, it was his favourite thing to watch, seeing the look of surprise on the other teams faces as Kise took their star players best moves and executed it perfectly. (And, in Oikawa’s opinion, looked better doing it too).  
But it was when Kise achieved ‘perfect copy’ that worried Oikawa a little.  
Seeing him perform the moves of his fellow Miracle Generation, seeing them all effectively manifest in Kise was… Awe inspiring.  
But. Equally. He’d seen the toll it took when he used it too long.  
How Kise could barely stand and his whole body shook.  
It worried Oikawa that some day Kise would push himself beyond his limit and seriously injure himself.  
Kise shone far too brightly for his talent to be compromised like that.  
And.  
Yeah. Oikawa knew. He knew there was little point trying to tell Kise. Because they’d had this conversation, and it always went in circles.  
Because they really were just too damn similar and anything either of them said just turned around onto the other.  
So he let the conversation drop.  
They ate in contented silence. And sat up a little while watching tv.  
Eventually, Oikawa stood, tugging at Kise’s hand. “C’mon. Time for bed.”  
Kisses began as soon as they settled in under the covers. Snuggling close.  
That certain heat creeping in quickly.  
Oikawa carefully guiding Kise to lie on his back, while getting on top of him.  
Kise’s legs parted, but even before Oikawa’s hand could reach down to start undressing him, Kise pushed him up, gently. Both hands on his shoulders. Kise blushed lightly as he turned his head.  
Oikawa frowned, just slightly. “What is it?” He asked, gently.  
Kise hesitated, a soft kind of laugh covering his nerves. “I- I… I have practice again tomorrow and… I don’t… Want to be. Sore.” His cheeks blushed darker. “It slows me down.” 

Oikawa blinked, slowly, tilting his head. His fingers brushed lightly through Kise’s hair. “You don’t usually-“ 

“I’m meeting with Aominecchi.” Kise said, quickly, still not looking at Oikawa. “His school is coming by for a practice match a- and he agreed to practice with me afterwards too. I…” He finally looked up at Oikawa. And even in the dark, he could see that spark of jealousy in his boyfriend’s eyes.  
“… Tohru I… Have to be at my best when it’s Aominecchi. You know that.”  
Oikawa whined softly, ducking his head. “Using my first name… That’s just mean. You know I’m wrapped around your finger when you do that.”  
Kise smiled, just a little wickedly. He knew.  
Oikawa slumped. “Fine. Fine.” He gave in. “But I’m having my way with you tomorrow night!”  
To that, Kise giggled. “I’ll be sure to make you proud of me!”  
“You always do.” Oikawa said, kissing him sweetly before turning out the light.  
\--  
It didn’t end up working out like that though.  
Kise was late home again. And this time there was already an hour between Oikawa getting home and him hearing anything from Kise.  
He reminded himself that Kise had said he’d be staying behind to practice with Aomine.  
And immediately he wished he hadn’t reminded himself of that.  
He hated the sparks of jealousy that crept up inside him.  
He knew he could trust Kise. And he knew that Kise’s attachment and focus on Aomine was strictly about basketball and that his feelings towards Aomine was only one of friendship.  
Even so. Aomine equally made his own feelings clear. Perhaps not to Kise. But from the first time Oikawa had been introduced as Kise’s boyfriend it had been obvious that Aomine thought Oikawa was in the way. Claiming what was rightfully his.  
If Aomine ever had half a chance to make a move on Kise, Oikawa didn’t doubt he would take it.  
The only comfort was that he felt safe in the knowledge that Kise would reject him.  
But still.  
But still.  
He couldn’t help being jealous.  
He text Kise, asking when he’d be home.  
And yeah, maybe a little part of him was being possessive. Imagining Kise picking up the message and Aomine scowling when he sees Kise’s smile.  
Then he called Iwaizumi.  
Because it had already been too long. 

“What do you want?” Iwaizumi said by way of greeting.  
“I missed you too Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sang down the phone.  
“Yeah, yeah. Sure. Guess I can say I miss you.”  
Oikawa grinned. That had been easier to get him to admit than usual. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Iwaizumi pressed. “I thought you were too busy to even call your best friend anymore.”  
“Never!” Oikawa protested.  
“Uh huh. That’s why I haven’t heard from you in a month? Not even an annoying selfie with you and your hot shot boyfriend sent my way.”

Oikawa smiled, just a little. “Oh. So Iwa-chan is keeping track of when he last heard from me?”  
Iwaizumi sighed down the phone. “So. What’s up? Even when you are flooding my phone with messages you don’t usually call for no reason.”  
Oikawa huffed, sitting back in the couch. “Maybe I just wanted to talk to you.” 

“Oikawa…”  
He remained silent.  
There was a pause.  
“Shouldn’t Kise be home? Not often you manage to divide your attention away from him.”

Somehow, Iwaizumi had managed to pick up on the situation all by himself.  
He could still read Oikawa, even from so far away.  
Oikawa drew his legs up onto the couch too now, hugging his knees.  
“He’s not home yet… Practicing.”  
Iwaizumi chuckled, just a little. “You two are so alike.” 

“He’s practicing with Aomine.” Oikawa continued.  
“… Ah.”  
Oikawa whined. “Iwa-chan don’t say it like that!”  
“Well now I know why you called me. You’re worried. And jealous.”  
Oikawa scowled. “Maybe.”  
“Hey. Shittykawa are you really trusting your boyfriend so little?” 

“No…” 

“Well then. Remind yourself of what a catch you have, and how, for some reason, he’s utterly devoted to you.” 

“… How can Iwa-chan still be mean even when he’s being reassuring.” Oikawa pouted.  
Iwaizumi chuckled. “Because you make it so damn easy?”  
Just then, the sound of keys in the door made Oikawa’s ears prick up.  
“OH! Kise’s home! Bye Iwa-chan!”  
As usual his attention was so easily distracted when it came to Kise, he didn’t even wait for Iwaizumi’s reply before hanging up.  
He knew he could do that though, Iwaizumi was used to it. He’d be mad, but he’d get over it quickly.  
Oikawa dropped his phone on the couch and hurried over to the door.  
“Kiii-chan you made me wait so long for you, you meanie-“  
He stopped abruptly when he found Kuroko at the door instead. Kise’s keys in his hand.  
Kuroko blinked up at Oikawa. “Hello, Oikawa. I’m sorry to have startled you.”  
Oikawa stared at him in response. “I- um.” He smiled, a little nervous. “Hello, Kuroko… Where… Um. Where is Kise?” His eyes darted nervously at Kise’s keys again.  
The distinctive gold coloured ‘K’ seemed to glint back at Oikawa.  
He’s okay? Right?  
He couldn’t quite speak the words.  
Kuroko remained standing in the doorway, still staring at Oikawa. “Kise is…”  
“Kuroko! Could you move a little out of the doorway, please? We need to get Kise inside.” 

Oikawa looked up.  
And his heart sank immediately.  
Kagami and Midorima came into view, slowly. Midorima’s attention mostly on the ground ahead, and Kagami’s attention mostly on the person in between them.  
Kise.  
Who, despite both Kagami and Midorima’s efforts was still mostly bent over, dragging them both down a little. His head was down. And his legs moved stiffly.  
Behind him was Akashi, who was carefully instructing the others. His hand was on Kise’s back, gently guiding and encouraging him along.  
And Oikawa knew, already, without being told, exactly what had happened.  
He watched as the little gathering made their way into the apartment, stepping back to allow them enough room.  
Oikawa tried to see Kise’s face, but he kept it down.  
They settled him down on the couch, and still Kise hid his face, bringing his hands up to cover it.  
Even that looked like a strain.  
Oikawa stared with wide eyes at him.  
This was bad. This was worse than he’d seen before.  
Just how much had Kise pushed himself?  
“Thank you both.” Akashi said to Kagami and Midorima. “I think we should let Kise rest now.”  
They both nodded, and left in a hurry.  
Akashi remained.  
Oikawa hadn’t realised that he’d come and stood beside him.  
“We didn’t see the game. But I hear that Kaijo put up a good fight again. Their team really is getting better and better.” Akashi said, almost conversationally.  
Oikawa snapped his head to fix his wide-eyed stare at Akashi. “You know that’s not what I want to hear about right now.”  
Akashi glanced at him. Then nodded, simply. “We came after school. Kise wished us to see him go one on one with Aomine.”  
He paused. “… Naturally Murasakibara refused to come. It’s really very difficult to get him to do something if it requires effort.”  
“Get to the point!” Oikawa snapped.  
Akashi surveyed him, calmly. “You know already what happened. Aomine and Kise regularly push each other’s limits. The fact that Kise is finally beginning to catch up with Aomine only makes him push harder.”  
He sighed.  
“… Kise exceeded the usual time for his… Perfect copy. At first, we were all impressed. And then… I realised…” Akashi bowed his head. “I apologise. I should have stepped in as soon as I noticed.”  
Oikawa’s hands balled into fists. “You realised something was wrong and you didn’t stop it right away?!”  
Akashi looked up. “I was hoping that Kise would-“ 

“You’re their captain!” Oikawa snapped. “Part of the captain’s job is to look out for their team! As soon as you realised he was in trouble you should have stopped the game! How long did you wait? How long did it take for you to notice how much damage he was doing? How much pain he was in? HOW LONG?!”  
“I regret I am not their captain anymore. But-“ 

“They listen to you like you are! Don’t you get it? They still listen to you as if you were!”  
“Oikawacchi…” Kise’s voice came weakly from the couch. “P-please d-don’t blame Akashicchi. He came in as soon as he could h-he-“ 

“Oh it’s not Akashi I blame.” Oikawa said. “I know exactly whose fault this is. If Aomine wasn’t so damn pig headed perhaps he’d learn when to say enough!” 

Kise was crying, quietly now. “It’s not his fault either! I knew something was wrong but I didn’t stop! I didn’t want to. It’s my fault Oikawacchi! Only mine…”  
Oikawa stared at him in silence.  
Shaking, just slightly.  
“… By the time I stepped in to call an end to the game… Kise collapsed. It took him a little while to stand. Even with assistance.” Akashi explained.  
“I… Spoke with Kise’s team. And his coach. They agree that Kise is to have the next couple of days, at least, to rest. If he needs longer though, they understand this also.” Akashi continued.  
Then he looked up at Oikawa. “I trust I can leave him in your care?” 

Oikawa nodded. “… Thank you. For bringing him home.”  
Akashi left, with Kuroko (who had still been standing by the door). And Oikawa rushed over to the couch, hesitating briefly before sitting down beside Kise.  
Gently he helped Kise lay down, resting Kise’s head in his lap.  
“I- I’m sorry Oikawacchi…”  
“Shh.” Oikawa cooed, gently, stroking Kise’s hair. “It’s okay.” 

“But this is exactly what… You told me.” 

Oikawa smiled, just a little. “Yes. And you’ll be hearing an ‘I told you so’ when you’re better.”  
Kise sniffed, clearly trying to control his tears.  
“… What hurts?” Oikawa asked, gently.  
“Everything…”  
“Be a little more specific? Your legs, right?” Oikawa prompted.  
Kise nodded. “My… Calves. Thighs… My… Knees…”  
Oikawa halted his hand in Kise’s hair. A sharp coldness running through him. “Your-?”  
He felt Kise wince, curling up a little in his lap. “They only ache, Oikawacchi! I promise! I haven’t- I haven’t done anything serious to them!”  
Oikawa flicked his forehead. “Better not have.” He chided. “I’m not having both of us hobbling around with bad knees when we’re old…”  
Kise smiled, just a little. “You think about us when we’re old?”  
Oikawa blushed. “Just… What else hurts?” He asked, deflecting.  
“My arms… Shoulders… Back...”  
Oikawa took Kise’s hands, guiding them away from his face. “So stop holding your hands over your face, silly. You’re putting extra strain on.” 

Kise’s face was a mess of dried tears, just a little remaining dampness around his eyes now.  
Oikawa knew those were tears of frustration as well as pain.  
Oikawa hummed, softly. “Amazing… Still so beautiful.”  
Kise opened his eyes, meeting Oikawa’s.  
“I’m really sorry, Oikawacchi… I should have listened to you.”  
Oikawa leant down and kissed his forehead, sweetly. “You’re home, and you’re safe. That’s what matters.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise recovers from the intense practice from Aomine.   
> But when he refuses to listen, it starts a whole new set of troubles for him and Oikawa

Kise took two days out from practice.   
And by the third day he was itching to get back.   
Perhaps not entirely healed.   
But more than ready to be out there again.   
That morning Oikawa made Kise stop before he rushed out the door for school.   
“You promise me if it gets to much… You ask for a time out and you sit out for a while.” 

Kise nodded.   
Oikawa took his hands, squeezing gently. “Take your time. You don’t have to push yourself so much.”   
Again, Kise nodded. “I promise, Oikawacchi.”   
Oikawa grinned, leaning in to kiss him. “Good. Have fun.”   
Kise came back at regular time, beating Oikawa home for once.   
He enthused that practice had been good, and he’d only had to sit out once.   
Oikawa was pleased to hear that his boyfriend had listened to him.   
He was exhausted though.   
And he fell asleep even before Oikawa had made it to bed.   
\--  
When Kise said that Aomine wanted to practice with him again, Oikawa immediately opened his mouth to say no.   
“Don’t say no, Oikawacchi!” Kise protested before he could get the word out. “I- I promise I’ll be more careful this time!” 

Oikawa scowled. “Oh? And will I have your former team mates carrying you home again? Do you have any idea how much you scared me that night?” 

Kise pouted that insanely cute pout that usually proved deadly to anyone else’s intentions.   
But Oikawa had no plans for budging on this one. 

“Please. I can handle myself.” Kise persisted. “I know my limits now. I know what to watch out for. I-“ 

“No!” Oikawa said, jumping up from the couch. His hands went to his hips as he fixed his gaze on Kise. “You are not putting yourself in that kind of danger again! You contact him and you say it’s off.” 

“But-“ 

“Say we have a date or something. Tell him… I surprised you with tickets to a movie.”   
Oikawa was quite pleased with his quick thinking of this extra addition. Not only would that ensure keeping Kise out of harms way, but it would also remind Aomine that Kise was spoken for.   
He figured there wasn’t too many times he could remind him of that.   
Kise slumped. “But… Oikawacchi…” 

Oikawa came back over, taking Kise’s hands. “Kise… Please. Anyone else. You can set up practices with anyone else. Kagami or… What about Akashi? You could practice with Akashi. He’d notice if you were pushing yourself too hard, right? He’d know when to stop.”   
Kise smiled just a little. “Akashicchi lives in Kyoto for now… He can’t come by so easily. He just… Makes it when he can.”   
“Kagami then?” 

Kise sighed. “But… Aominecchi…” 

“I know!” Oikawa snapped. “I know he’s the reason you got into basketball and I know he’s the one you’ve looked up to all this time but. He’s too reckless! He knows you’re a tougher opponent but he’s still pushing you past your limit, and your limit is dangerous now!”   
Kise bowed his head. Clearly, thinking deeply.   
Then he nodded. “O-okay Oikawacchi… I’ll… I’ll text him.” 

He pulled out his phone then and there, and hurriedly typed out a message.   
He sent it then showed the screen to Oikawa. 

‘sorry Aominecchi, have to cancel tomorrow. Oikawacchi surprised me with movie tickets!’ A bunch of excited emoji’s followed after.

Oikawa leant in, kissing Kise’s cheek. “I’m sorry if you think I’m being unfair I just… Worry.”   
Kise nodded. “It’s okay, Oikawacchi. I… Like that you worry.”   
Oikawa got up then, saying he’d make them both a snack. 

Kise’s phone buzzed. And he quickly looked. 

‘Sure. Arrange another time?’ 

Kise glanced towards the kitchen, checking that Oikawa couldn’t see him.   
‘Actually… Maybe we’ll have a little time, before mine and Oikawacchi’s date!’   
‘Oh. Okay then. See you tomorrow.’   
Later that night, when they went to bed, Oikawa drew Kise close, his hand snaking under Kise’s pyjama bottoms as he kissed him slowly, sweetly.   
His hand squeezed Kise’s ass just a little.   
“Hmm… Been nearly a week since you turned me down.” Oikawa reminded him. “Starting to forget what you feel like…” 

Kise yelped, softly as Oikawa’s fingers ghosted over him, teasing just barely.   
He blushed, deeply.   
He couldn’t… Not with practice with Aomine tomorrow but… He couldn’t say that. Not without making Oikawa mad.   
“A-actually.” 

Oikawa groaned. “Please Ryotaaa I’ve been really good and patient and waited for you to heal and feel better but I’m… I’m aching for you…”   
Kise kissed him, slowly and carefully. “My… Um… My back still isn’t quite… It still hurts a little. It’s getting better! But… Just a little longer? Please, Tohru?”   
It wasn’t a complete lie, so Kise didn’t feel too bad about it.   
Oikawa pouted. “… Fiiine. Okay. But just so you know. Once we do get to have sex again I am not being held responsible for how much I ravage you. I might even go feral on you.” 

Kise laughed, quietly.   
“Mmm… Biting and scratching?” He asked.   
Oikawa pulled him in for an especially deep, seductive kiss. “Mmmhmm…”

\--  
Oikawa sensed something was wrong, even before he got home and noticed Kise wasn’t there yet.   
An hour went by.   
Two.   
He told himself he was being paranoid. That he was only worrying because the last time Kise had been this late he’d come home injured.   
But he wasn’t practicing with Aomine. So that meant he was alright. He was safe.   
Maybe he’d taken up Oikawa’s suggestion to call on Kagami. The thought of those two playing together was a much more welcome though. And of course he knew neither of them were exactly great time keepers.   
That thought in mind, Oikawa went to go start making dinner. If need be he could keep Kise’s warm in the oven for when he got home.   
It was close to ten when Kise finally came through the door. 

“You’re home late, Kise.” Oikawa said, brightly as he bounced up to greet him.   
Kise blushed as he set his bag down. “O-oh… Sorry Oikawacchi. I meant to call but I lost track of time…”   
Oikawa hugged him, tightly. “It’s okay!” He said. “You’re home now.”   
He kissed Kise’s cheek. “Did you have fun?”   
Kise beamed, his entire face lighting up. “Yes! It was great! Aominecchi really-“  
Oikawa froze, a deep frown suddenly forming. “Aomine?” He repeated.   
“O-oh I- I mean-“ Kise stumbled, his cheeks flushing darkly. “D-did I say Aominecchi? I- I meant… Kagamicchi. Obviously. And. Kurokocchi too! He… He came too.”   
He kept his eyes averted from Oikawa, even as the other pulled back, reading the lies plainly on his face.   
“Kise. Don’t lie to me. Did you practice with Aomine?”   
Kise blinked, rapidly. “W- well…” 

“Kise!” Oikawa snapped.   
“Y- yes…” He admitted, slowly.   
Oikawa stared at him.   
Then let him go, walking away into the living room.   
Hurriedly, Kise followed him. “I’m sorry Oikawacchi! B- but it was alright! Aominecchi understood we took things too far last time! Neither of us went into the zone even once. We kept it safe. A- and we even took breaks and stuff! I was really careful!” 

Oikawa stopped, turned around abruptly, nearly causing Kise to crash into him. “You lied to me. You said… You promised you weren’t going to practice with him. And then you did it anyway!”   
Kise hung his head. “I… I’m sorry.” Kise muttered. “I thought… If I could show you I can practice safely with Aominecchi you… You’d be okay with it…”   
Oikawa’s eyes went wide. “Oh… Oh I’m an idiot.” He said, quietly.   
Kise shook his head. “N- no. I’m the idiot for not being honest. I should have just-“ 

“No. No. I am an idiot. Because, last night when you said you didn’t want to have sex because of your back hurting, I believed you.” He stepped closer, the rage and indignance at being fooled like this flooding him.  
It hurt all the worse because of the love he felt for Kise.   
The things he’s asked of him, he’d only asked because he was worried for Kise. 

“You didn’t want to sleep with me because it would interfere with your practice with Aomine. Because it would slow you down…”  
He ducked his head. “… That’s twice then. Twice you’ve turned me down for Aomine.” 

Kise held out his hands, wanting desperately but not daring to touch Oikawa. “It- it’s not like that. Oikawacchi I just-“ 

“It is like that!” Oikawa snapped. “You chose Aomine over me! You chose playing with him over being intimate with me! I’m your boyfriend! I should come first!”   
His eyes were fierce.   
Terrifying.   
And Kise took a step back.   
His lower lip was trembling.   
And Oikawa was frustrated that he still wanted to pull Kise close and comfort him.   
He shook his head, pushing past Kise.   
“You’re not welcome in our bedroom tonight.” He said, coldly.   
Kise made a small yelping noise. “But! Where am I going to sleep?” 

“Like I care.” Oikawa lied. “Maybe Aomine can put you up for the night.”   
He regretted his words the moment they were out. He didn’t dare look to see Kise’s reaction.   
And he hurried towards their bedroom, quickly slamming the door behind him.   
He stood at the door, trying to hold himself together.   
But slowly, all the pieces started to come apart. And he found himself crying. Softly at first, barely enough to notice. And then it was falling out of him. Sobs ripping through his throat.   
How had this gone so wrong? How? They’d been… They’d always been perfect, ever since they got together. They’d always understood each other. Even when the rest of the world didn’t.   
They were a perfect fit. A perfect match.   
So why did it feel like there was some wedge between them?   
What had happened? And when?   
\--

Oikawa eventually pulled himself into bed and got changed into pyjamas. He found himself listening too closely to see if he could hear Kise moving about in the apartment.   
It was late, so maybe Kise had gone to sleep.   
Was he sleeping in the living room? Oikawa didn’t dare check.   
because what if Kise wasn’t there?   
What if Kise had left?   
And what if Kise had done exactly what Oikawa had said and gone to Aomine?   
He was plagued by nightmares that night.   
All the same variation on the theme.   
Kise, with Aomine.   
Kise crying and Aomine comforting him.   
Kissing him.   
Holding him.   
Touching him.   
And eventually Kise wasn’t crying anymore because he was so wrapped up in Aomine that he wasn’t even thinking of the boyfriend who’d made him cry in the first place.   
Oikawa woke himself up suddenly.   
He was the one crying, again.   
He had to know.   
Without letting himself think twice about it, Oikawa got out of bed and hurried to the bedroom door, hastily throwing it open and padding on bare feet to the living room.   
He sank to the floor in relief when he saw Kise, asleep on the couch. The blanket they shared while watching movies being used as his cover for the night.   
“Thank you…” Oikawa whispered. “You didn’t go…”   
Kise’s phone was on the floor beside him. Instinctively, Oikawa edged to pick it up so he could plug it in for him. Knowing Kise felt lost without his phone and it would surely need charging by now.   
As he plugged it in an unread message showed up on screen.   
From Aomine. 

‘Good practice today. See you tomorrow.’ 

Oikawa stared at the message.   
Tomorrow?   
He looked up, staring at Kise’s sleeping form.   
You arranged to practice with him again tomorrow?   
It was Sunday tomorrow, and before all this he’d been looking forward to a day with Kise. But… Kise had already made other plans. With Aomine.   
“When do I get to be priority again, Kise?” Oikawa said, quietly.   
How long to I have to go without touching you because it’ll hinder your practice?   
He dropped the phone to the floor and got to his feet, hurrying back to the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him.   
Kise woke, suddenly at the sound. He’d been stirring slightly since Oikawa had crept out, as if sensing he was near.   
He sat up. “Oikawacchi?”   
Then he saw his phone, moved and plugged in.   
He smiled, just a little, realising the evidence that Oikawa had in fact come out to check on him.   
He got up to check the battery level on his phone.   
Then he saw the message on his screen.   
And he went impossibly cold.  
Knowing how this looked, how it read and how it would seem to Oikawa.   
“…Oh. Tohru…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.... The real angst begins. 
> 
> I know. I'm sorry. OiKise was meant to be that one happy ship where I didn't bring any angst into it *rolls eyes at self* 
> 
> Update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still hurt over the previous evening, Oikawa calls Iwaizumi over.   
> Meanwhile, Kise is out with his friends but is wondering if he's really made the right call in doing so.

The next morning Oikawa was woken up by a knocking on the bedroom door.   
“Oikawacchi!”   
Oikawa curled deeper under the bed covers.   
Remembering the text.   
Knowing that Kise was going to tell him he was going out.   
“I… Akashicchi arranged for us all to meet up today. Even… Even Murasakibaracchi is coming! Can you believe it? We… We’re just going to spend some time in town and… Have some lunch. And. Maybe. Practice a bit later. I. I promise I’ll be careful!”   
He paused.   
“I… Had hoped you’d come too. Midorimacchi is bringing Takaocchi and I guess… I mean you haven’t seen me play for a while and…” Kise trailed off.   
“I made breakfast.” He added. “It’s in the kitchen waiting for you. When you’re ready.”   
Another pause.   
Then Kise’s voice dropped quiet.   
“… I love you Oikawacchi. I hope… You’ll forgive me soon.”   
Oikawa curled in on himself, covering his ears so he couldn’t hear the front door close.   
Then he sat up, suddenly, an indignant scream escaping him as he threw a pillow at the door.   
“Don’t ask me to forgive you and then go spend time with the person who’s the issue!”   
Kise wasn’t there to hear it. But it still, somehow made Oikawa feel better. If only a little.   
Then he curled back under the covers and pulled out his phone, dialling a familiar number without even thinking about it.  
“Iwa-chaaannnn.” He whined before Iwaizumi could even say anything.   
A heavy sigh travelled down the phone. “It is way too early on a Sunday for your bullshit, Oikawa. What do you want now?”   
“Kise hates me.”   
“I see, so he finally recognised what a shit you are?”   
Oikawa didn’t reply. All words got stuck in his throat.  
And then he was crying again.   
“Ah… Damn.” Iwaizumi said, hesitantly. “Alright. I’m sorry.”   
Oikawa couldn’t even appreciate the apology. It wasn’t Iwaizumi’s fault that he was crying in the first place, after all.   
“Iwa-chan. I think… I think he might… Be leaving me for Aomine. A- and I think I’m just pushing him more that way. Iwa-chan I think I’m-“ 

“Alright. Calm down. I’m getting dressed as we speak and I’m coming to your place. Just… Don’t think such crazy things, alright?”   
Oikawa couldn’t promise that, but he did agree to try and calm down.  
\--  
Oikawa answered the door still in his pyjamas and lead Iwaizumi back to the bedroom so he could bury under the covers again.   
Iwaizumi didn’t even bat an eye at this. He was used to Oikawa being dramatic and it wasn’t as if they hadn’t spent their entire childhood and early teen years in each other’s rooms. Just because they were older now, he didn’t see the difference.   
Despite that one time when they’d both been drunk for the first time and things had happened, (Though they both agreed that neither one of them remembered exactly what those things were) they’d never had an ‘awkward’ phase between them.   
So Iwaizumi sat on the bed, making himself comfortable.   
“So. Talk.” He demanded. “What’s going on with Kise?”   
Oikawa explained the whole thing.   
How Kise had injured himself, while practicing with Aomine.   
How he’d still arranged to practice with him again.   
How Oikawa had asked him to cancel, and Kise promised he did.   
How Kise went anyway.   
The fight they had.   
The night spent apart.  
The text he saw.   
And how Kise was with everyone today. Aomine included.   
“A- and…” Oikawa looked away, almost embarrassed to admit it. “We haven’t… He hasn’t wanted to have sex because… He said being sore will… Slow him down. He’s turning me down for Aomine! He-“   
“Why didn’t you suggest him to top?” Iwaizumi prompted, unfazed by such open talk.   
Oikawa paused. Then blinked. Before staring wide eyed at Iwaizumi.   
“You didn’t even think of that, did you?” Iwaizumi said.   
Oikawa blushed. “N- no I mean… The first time *I* had practice the next day too and-“   
“And it’s never stopped you before.” Iwaizumi interrupted.   
“W-well-“ Oikawa stuttered.   
Iwaizumi chuckled, clearly proud to have managed to fluster him. “Just admit it. You didn’t think of it.”   
Oikawa pouted. “I won’t admit it…”   
Iwaizumi shook his head. “Anyway. You know he wouldn’t have said no to that. He’s not rejecting you. He’s just desperate to be at his best.”   
Iwaizumi gave out a soft laugh. “… Now I wonder who that reminds me of.”   
“But-“ 

“It’s just about the game.” Iwaizumi insisted. “Kise doesn’t see Aomine as anything other than a friend, and a rival he’s struggling to beat.”   
He leant in to nudge Oikawa. “For some reason, it’s you he’s picked to love.”   
“He did… Tell me he loved me… This morning. Before he left.”   
Iwaizumi hit him, and Oikawa flinched.   
“And… He made me breakfast…”   
Iwaizumi hit him again, harder.   
“So then why did I have to haul my ass out of bed to reassure you that your boyfriend is still in love with you?!”   
\--  
They’d stopped for lunch at one of the many fast food places they’d passed.   
Even though there had been protests to the contrary, Akashi had ended up paying for everyone. And as usual looked pleased to see his friends enjoying themselves.   
“Aka-chin looks like a happy mother when he watches us like that…” Murasakibara commented, looking up briefly from his food. 

Akashi chuckled. “I just enjoy seeing us all together.”   
“Mama-chin.” Murasakibara added, under his breath. Akashi chuckled again, letting him know he’d heard him perfectly.   
Meanwhile, Kise was picking at his food, his thoughts clearly elsewhere.   
“Kise, are you feeling alright? You’ve been very quiet.” Akashi commented.   
“Has he? Takao seems to be making up for Kise’s quietness in this instance…” Midorima said, glancing beside him at his current team mate.   
And, as of only recently, boyfriend.   
Takao had been the one to make the move. Naturally.   
However right now Takao was too busy eating to make too much noise.   
“Aww, Shin-chan! It’s those cool remarks that won my heart.” Takao took the time to tease him though.   
Kise had taken the distraction from Midorima and Takao as a chance to not answer Akashi’s question.   
Because the truth was, of course he wasn’t feeling alright.   
As much as he wanted to be there, with all of them. He couldn’t help his gnawing guilt.   
He shouldn’t have left the apartment this morning.   
He should have stayed. Waited for Oikawa to be ready to talk.   
Apologise properly.   
He should have cancelled today. Even if it meant missing out on everyone. Even if he had no idea when he might next see Murasakibara, or Akashi. 

The fact that Aomine was sat next to him at the table didn’t help his feelings of guilt. The fact that Aomine had, noticeably stuck close to Kise all morning, even so far as going with him and Akashi in the clothes shops that they knew Aomine had less than zero interest in.   
None of that helped his guilt either.   
He knew how Oikawa felt about Aomine. And Kise had always tried to assure him that there was nothing to worry about.   
But now… With all that had happened…   
And especially the fight last night…   
Kise knew he should be keeping all the more distance from Aomine.   
But trying to get away from Aomine wasn’t exactly an easy thing to do.   
“Kise.” Kuroko’s voice piped up beside him. “Akashi was asking if you’re feeling well. Perhaps you didn’t hear him?”   
Kise looked up. The look on Kuroko’s face told him quite plainly that he knew Kise had heard but had purposefully tried to pretend he hadn’t.   
Kise blushed.   
“Sorry, Akashicchi… Yes. I’m feeling fine.” 

Akashi looked him over, slowly.   
Even without that emperor eye he’d possessed, Akashi had always been able to read his friends with ease.   
“This is about Oikawa?”   
And he remained painfully blunt at times.   
Kise lowered his head, looking away.   
He was jostled by Aomine nudging him, flinging an arm around his shoulders. “He’s being an ass.” Aomine said, too loudly.   
“You invited him to join us and he just sulked and refused to come, right? Such a baby.” 

Kise scowled, shrugging Aomine off. “It’s not as simple as that, Aominecchi.”   
Akashi looked between the two of them, trying to assess exactly what was going on. And what might have happened with Kise and Oikawa.   
“I hope he knows he’s welcome to any of our gatherings.” Akashi said, carefully. “Just as we wouldn’t exclude Takao, Oikawa would never be turned away either.”   
Aomine laughed, a little harshly. “Yeah, except Takao can play ball with us. Oikawa can’t.”   
Takao seemed ready to interject his own point here.   
But Kise beat him to it.   
Slamming his hand down on the table, Kise got to his feet.   
In a rush, both Akashi and Kuroko stood also, ready to calm him.   
“Enough!” Kise snapped. His gaze was fixed on the table, but it was clear that his anger was aimed at Aomine. His shoulders were tense and waves of irritation rolled off him.   
“Don’t talk about what you don’t even understand.” Kise hissed.   
Then he sharply turned from the table, not giving himself the chance to think about what he was doing before he marched off.   
Akashi was already heading after him when Aomine got to his feet.   
“It’s fine. I’ll get him.” Aomine assured.   
Reluctantly, and against his own instincts, Akashi sat back down. His head filled with misgivings as he watched Aomine disappear after Kise.   
\--  
He hadn’t really thought about where he was going.   
Perhaps he was thinking about going straight back to the apartment, right now.   
But… Just for now. He needed to get his thoughts straight. He couldn’t go back to Oikawa until he knew, exactly, what he was going to say to him.   
Until he knew exactly how he was going to fix this.   
Which is how Aomine caught up to him, so easily where he was pacing in a by street only a short distance from where they’d all been eating.   
“Hey. Kise. What the fuck was that about?”   
Kise looked up, sharply, scowling.   
Then he sighed, his anger slipping away all too easily, like something he couldn’t keep a tight enough grip on.   
“Sorry… Aominecchi. I guess it’s not really you I’m mad at…”   
Aomine leant back against the wall, crossing his arms “Oh yeah? So what did your ass of a boyfriend do that’s wound you up so tight?” 

Kise looked up again, that fire back in his eyes once more. “He’s not an ass! And… It’s not… It’s not Oikawacchi that I’m mad at either.” Another sigh. “It’s myself…”   
Aomine snorted. “Sure. What did you do? Hang out with me and make your boyfriend jealous?”   
Kise looked up at him, slowly.   
And Aomine’s eyes went just a little wide.   
Then he grinned.   
“Jeez. That guy. Honestly Kise. What are you doing with such an insecure-“ 

“I lied to him!” Kise snapped. “I lied and said I wasn’t meeting you for practice! I promised him I wouldn’t!” 

Aomine frowned. “Well what the hell? Why’s he so worried about us practicing together?” A slightly sly grin ghosted his lips. “Sounds like he’s mistrusting you, Kise.”   
“That’s not it! He’s just worried because I got hurt before. It- it really scared him, Aominecchi! What happened that time when I had to be carried home… It really scared him. That’s all.”   
Aomine looked away, huffing quietly.   
At least a small piece of his bravado fell away.   
“Hey… You know. I never… I’m not good at apologising but. I’m sorry you got hurt.”   
Kise looked to him, his eyes a little wide with surprise.   
Then he smiled, softly. “It’s okay. Nothing a little rest couldn’t fix.”   
“And… I guess. Sorry I didn’t come back to your apartment with you.” Aomine continued, kicking at the ground with the toe of his shoe.   
He looked up.   
There was an unusual softness to his eyes.   
“Guess you could say I’m the jealous type.” 

“Huh?”   
Aomine quirked a kind of smile. “I… Didn’t want to watch you… Fall into that guy’s arms. And see him doting on you.”   
He stepped a little closer.   
And Kise was shocked to find himself rooted to the spot.   
“You know I don’t… Talk about these things but. Damn Kise, how is it you’ve never noticed?”   
Kise’s head was spinning. He was certain he must be in some kind of different reality. Because there was no way this was actually reality, right?   
Because somehow he’d found himself backed against the wall. Aomine’s hand beside his head. And he was close. So close.   
That…  
That wasn’t right.   
“I know I should have said something sooner but…” Aomine’s gaze seemed to drag over Kise and this felt very, very odd.   
“Perhaps… I haven’t completely lost my chance yet?”   
He leant in close.  
The world stood still in that momentary pause.   
And then Kise felt lips on his own and the world was spinning again, and all together far too fast.   
He pushed Aomine away. But found that his simple attempt did nothing.   
So then he pushed harder. All the while those lips remained on his but Kise was giving nothing back.   
Finally, he shoved hard enough and Aomine was sent reeling back.   
Aomine stared at him, like he was the injured party here. “Kise, what the-“ 

“No!” Kise snapped, furious now. “YOU! What the fuck are you doing?” 

Aomine scowled. “Look I-“ 

“No!” Kise wasn’t letting him get any more words out. No protests, no excuses. Nothing. “WE are not like that! You’re my friend, Aominecchi but we are not THAT!” 

Aomine opened his mouth, but Kise wasn’t done.   
“And what’s more! I’m not single! I don’t intend to be single anytime soon. Because I love Oikawacchi and I intend to stay with him. He’s one of the best things to have happened to me and- and-“ He faltered. “And. I have some serious apologising to do to him… After all he’s done for me lately. After all I’ve done to him. He deserves at least that…”   
Without looking at Aomine, Kise turned to leave.   
And nearly walked straight into Oikawa.   
Kise’s eyes went wide. Panicked and fearful of how long Oikawa had been there.   
How much had he seen?   
Oikawa’s expression gave little away. It was impossible to tell what he’d seen or heard.   
Then Oikawa reached out and pulled Kise into a tight hug.   
Kise slumped into the embrace. Relief washing through him.  
Relief at so many things.   
Oikawa’s hand was stroking at Kise’s hair, his arms holding him tightly. Kise could only hug him back.   
“I’m so sor-“ Kise began.   
“Let’s go home.” Oikawa interrupted, gently.   
Kise nodded, gladly led away.


End file.
